


closer to the edge

by thefateofivalice



Series: climbing the crystal tower [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Edging, F/M, Named Warrior of light, Romantic Porn, post shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefateofivalice/pseuds/thefateofivalice
Summary: It was frustrating, infuriating — he slides two fingers inside her, curling them — she cries out in ecstasy, bliss — and rubs his thumb over her clit in slow circles — beautiful, breathtaking — but just before she starts to cum, he stops, and she cries out, returning to that desperate phase of frustration.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: climbing the crystal tower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604296
Kudos: 120





	closer to the edge

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” A’zaela cries, arching her back. She’s just about to cum, when--

G’raha stops.

“No!” She gasps, then tries to grind her hips against his stilled hand. The sudden loss is almost painful; her clit seems to pulse with need, and her breath comes out in helpless pants. 

“G’raha?” She asks. She turns her head to down at him, finding him looking up at her with a fire in those ruby red eyes. There was something there that she hadn’t seen in a long time. Some sort of mischief that he’d left behind when he’d become the Exarch. 

His hand is still on her clit as he moves up the bed to kiss her. He captures her lips deeply, all tongue and teeth and passion. He pulls away after a moment and starts teasing her again, circling her clit with fast, unyielding strokes. A’zaela’s eyes roll back as she feels the fire again, and starts to chase her release —

But he stops. A desperate moan leaves her lips, but he takes his hand away and she can’t finish, can’t do  _ anything _ without him. 

He began planting kisses along her chest, teasing a nipple between his teeth. She squirms under his attention, cherishing it, but needing something more. 

She both hated and loved him in that moment. Everything felt so good and his mouth felt painfully satisfying on her heated skin, but she wanted to finish. She wanted him to let her cum. 

“Please,” she stammers, her tail thrashing on the bed beside her. “Please, Raha. I’ll do a-anythiiin—“ her voice cut off at a whine. 

He started in again when she said his name, effectively cutting her off mid plea. His face had flushed, perhaps from the sound of her begging. They had never done this before, letting him take the lead like this. She had certainly never been tied up before, nor edged so deliciously. A part of her hoped that he was flustered with her begging, because as much as she loved what he was doing to her, she loved seeing him just as compromised.

He dipped two fingers inside of her, curling them and thrusting them _just_ right while his thumb tased her clit. But it wasn’t enough. As soon as she tasted the sweet oblivion on her tongue, he took his fingers away again. Another helpless cry spills from her lips as he leaves her. 

G’raha flashes her a smile as he seats himself properly between her legs. He moves over top of her and plants a kiss on her mouth, soft and sensual. 

“Do you like this?” He asks, lightly stroking her inner thigh. As her breath hitches, he moves a little closer to where she wants him — teasing her. G’raha used to tease her when they were younger, but it had been a long time since she’d seen this side of him. Even less so when they were in bed. 

Yet, Azeyma help her, she  _ adored  _ it. 

“Yes,” she whispers against his mouth, kissing him again. “I like this a lot.” 

_ It was frustrating, infuriating _ — he slides two fingers inside her, curling them —  _ she cries out in ecstasy, bliss _ — and rubs his thumb over her clit in slow circles —  _ beautiful, breathtaking _ — but just before she starts to cum, he stops, and she cries out, returning to that desperate phase of frustration. 

“G’raha!” A’zaela begs, letting a whine slip into her voice. She feels pathetic and needy, but the way he reacts to her pleas — hitched breath, rutting into the mattress, she can’t help but love every second of it. 

He carefully takes one of her nipples in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it, sending a delightful shiver rolling through her. He was so gentle that even though she was sensitive and ready to burst, she could feel how much he loved and cared for her. 

“I love you, Zaela” he mumbles against her skin. He teases her clit again, and she throws her head against the pillows, arching her back and biting her lip. 

“I love you too,” she says. “I-I l-love —Ah!” She tenses beneath him, and--

\--another denial. A’zaela begins to shake under him, slowly making the transition to being overstimulated. G’raha notices the change and shifts his position, worried. 

“Zaela —I’m so sorry, did I hurt you? Are the bonds too tight? I—“ his hands find her face, and he lightly caresses her cheek. She nuzzles against it and kisses his fingers, decidedly not caring about where they’d just been. 

“No,” she says. “I just...I wasn’t aware you had this in mind for tonight. You’re usually so kind. You never deny me.”

A smile ghosts across her lips as she brings her leg up between his own, pressing gently against the erection straining in his trousers. 

“You’re this turned on from just giving?” she teases. 

G’raha smiles and puts her hand on her thigh, pushing it back down against the sheets. “Tonight is not about me, my warrior. I’ll have to bring you to the edge at least three more times for that.” 

“Really now?” she asks. He brings his face closer to hers, until their lips are a breath away from touching. “I didn’t know you could be so cruel.” 

“It’s a kindness,” he says, kissing her once quickly. “Allow me to show you.” 

Three more times. G’raha took his time with her, lazily drawing circles over her stomach and thighs before delving back into her heat. He teased her clit with a maddening amount of patience, and three times he brought her to the edge before taking his hands away again. 

A’zaela whined and begged, but he wouldn’t be deterred. 

“Fuck me, please,  _ please _ , Raha, I need it, _ I need you _ , I—“

He swallowed her begs with another kiss, lightly brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

“You earned this, Zaela,” he says huskily. “Let me have the honor of bringing you to oblivion.” 

Then he moves down her body, trailing kisses along every sensitive part of her skin along the way. Her breasts. Her stomach. Her thighs. He specifically takes the time to mark the softness of her inner thighs, knowing that no one else beside A’zaela and himself would see them. 

Then he kissed her. He spread her lips with his tongue and found the sensitive bud of nerves at the top and began to ravish her. He was suddenly a man starved, and she was the first meal he’d been given. 

He had already overstimulated her from denying her for so long, and her orgasm came fast and hard, only drawn out by his relentless tongue, determined to keep her in the throes of passion for as long as he could. Her thighs pressed against the sides of his head, and for a moment it was painful, but her cries of pleasure echoed within him, making the pressure just as wonderful. 

By the time she was finished, she was a panting, sweaty mess. Her arms still bound over her head, body shaking with pleasure. Her lips part, and her tongue wets them as she tries to regain some sense of composure. 

Her thighs fall away from him, spreading open to be used at his pleasure. The intent was plain: she wanted more of him. 

“Make love to me, Raha,” she whispers. She finds herself aching to be filled. To be close to him — to feel the cool of his crystalline chest against her own as he thrust into her. To hear the sound of their skin connecting as he lost himself. 

G’raha didn’t move from his spot. His cock twitches underneath him, silently begging him to grant her request, to fuck her into the mattress until all of the Crystarium could hear her cries — but he doesn’t. He moves his hand up her body and lightly grabs one of her breasts while kissing her between the legs again. 

“No,” he says. He uses his other hand to gently circle her again, and her body jerks from the contact. She gasps at the tremors that flow through her, but he slowly works her through it, making sure nothing hurt along the way. She’s still sensitive from all of the edging, but he takes his time, gently pressing his finger against her pulsing nerves to calm them, prepare them for more. 

“I want to make love to you,” he confesses. “But I want this more. To touch you. To leave this room knowing your body better than I know my own. It’s all I’ve wanted for centuries. Will you give me this honor?” 

She wants to protest, to remind him that he’s the one who went hundreds of years without touch, not her. But as his fingers dance over her skin, the words die on her lips. Her body sang at the sensation of him finally loving her. How starved for touch must she be to become so helpless?

“Once more,” she whispers. 

Then, with a moan so blissful and satisfied, he sets about loving her again. Once more. He took his time, savoring every moment. Every touch. Every breath. 

At first, G’raha just touches her. He aims to make her cum, but he made his mission clear; he just aims to feel her. He kisses every freckle on her nose and every star on her chest. He runs his hands through her hair and leaves marks against her throat. 

How long he’d wanted to worship her. To show her just how much she meant to him. 

He second orgasm takes longer to reach. It would have been easier had he not edged her for so long, but he’s relentless. At some point, A’zaela breaks out of her bindings and tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling him toward where she wants him. 

As another orgasm rips through her, G’raha wipes at his mouth and stares up at her with satisfaction. She’s limp and boneless beneath him, but she isn’t exhausted quite yet. 

As he climbs back up the bed to kiss her, she throws her leg around him and flips him onto his back. The breath leaves him in a woosh, and it isn’t because of the motion. With her on top, his heart begins to pound against his ribcage, his thoughts running wild. She can feel his heart racing against her palm. 

Carefully, she takes his cock in her other hand and rubs the tip against her entrance. G’raha’s breath hitches, and A’zaela grins. 

She brings her body down until her lips are pressed against his throat, being careful not to let him slip inside. 

“Let me have the honor of bringing you to oblivion,” she murmurs, using his own words against him before sinking her hips down, bringing him in all the way to the hilt. 

“Y-you have far more stamina than I thought,” G’raha pants. His fingers sink into her hips as he urges her hips to come down on him faster. “Perhaps I’ll go longer next time-- _ aah!”  _

There was one thing A’zaela knew about G’raha. It was that when he was about to cum, he couldn’t resist crying out. 

His back arches, and his hips stutter, and just as she realizes that his orgasm is imminent— 

She moves her hips so that he can’t finish. 

Throughout his pants and cries of “No!”, A’zaela threads her fingers through his, keeping his hands firmly above his head. 

“Oh, Exarch,” she coos. “Two can play at this game.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for months. I edited it 3 times, hope I managed to catch everything. 
> 
> follow me at @gillspeaks1819 @ twitter or @nsfgill on twitter to maybe see previews of more upcoming fics. or just headcanons about these two! thanks for the support.


End file.
